Harmony in Hardship
by LokiHiddles1981
Summary: Together, Harry and Hermione are Harmony. And they are indeed in this riveting tale of love and what can happen when Harry and Hermione find each other in the darkest of times at Hogwarts...  Perhaps post Hogwarts as well, depending on how many reviews
1. Transfixed

**Hey everyone! So just letting you know that I adore fanfics and most especially have enjoyed reading ones about Harry and Hermione. Which to me, and sadly few others is, Harmony! 3 Hope you all enjoy my very first posting of those two!**

It was warm and relaxing sitting before the crackling common room fire and Harry was glad of it- glad that the grueling day was over, and hopeful that he would never have to speak to that Rita Skeeter woman again. To add to his happy feelings of the moment, he was relieved that he had finally spoken to Sirius. That was a tiny load off his chest anyway.

Though he felt warm and comfortable, he did wish that he hadn't spoken the way he did to Ron just a few minutes ago… but how _could_ Ron think he would do such a silly thing as to practice for his next interview! An interview was the very last thing Harry wanted just now, and he could do without all the publicity about being one of the four champions.

As he thought of his old best friend he really regretted where they now stood in there friendship. It wasn't right- he knew he should say something- anything- to make up. But he couldn't; not when Ron _actually _believed that he would do something as ridiculous as put his name in the Goblet. No, Ron would have to come to him, in this matter.

"What are you doing in here, Harry? It's late! You should be getting to sleep." Hermione sat down beside him.

_Just what I need. _

"Thanks. Yeah, I think I'm old enough to decide when I should go to bed, Hermione." Harry responded emphatically. "Sorry," He muttered afterward.

He figured she _too_ believed him to be a fake cheat and an arrogant swine who had put his name in the cup several weeks ago. After all- she hadn't said otherwise. She'd also been spending most of her time with Ron ever since, which _really _irritated Harry.

"It's fine. I can't imagine how you must be feeling, since everyone…" She began.

"…Since everyone who I thought I knew turned on me and called me a cad." I finished her sentence. Hermione sighed.

"Just so you know I'm on your side." She said firmly.

"Oh, really? Well, that's nice considering you agree with all of them."

"Harry, don't be silly, of course I don't agree." Harry frowned at her response, he actually did not expect it. She continued. "What, you thought I would believe you would do such a thing? First off- it HAD to have been someone with extremely advanced magical powers- and I mean extremely. Secondly, I know you too well, and you are definitely not the type who would crave all the attention. You've been trying to escape it ever since you found out you were famous. That's one of the things a respect the most about you…" Her tone was such a matter-of-fact one that Harry almost blushed. Had she really, all this time, believed in him? He didn't know what to say.

"Err, thanks." He gave a small smile. It was such an understatement; frankly he could have hugged her. Until now he thought that he was alone at the school, that even Dumbledore did not have complete faith in him. But now he found someone who did. And that someone was Hermione, one of his very best friend- actually, at the moment, she was his only best friend.

"I also don't think it's your fault, you know.." She said. _What's she talking about? _For some reason she seemed to have read his mind for she continued, "Your fight with Ron. I mean from what I understand, he was overwhelmed with the attention you got and he was blinded by jealousy, so he even dared to believe that you yourself stuck your name in that cup. I've tried to persuade him otherwise, but it's just one of those things, you know."

"Funny," Harry said silently.

"What is?" She asked, cocking her head.

"That he'd be jealous. It's not like it's good attention that I'm receiving…" Hermione laughed.

"True." She said smiling. There was a brief silence in which they both gazed at the fire. Harry was very gratified to have Hermione here with him. Someone, who cared and genuinely wished to help him through this, and he would take up that offer, for there was no one else. He glanced at Hermione, she had such a serene look on her face he almost didn't want to leave the couch at all and just sit there all night beside her, staring at the fire, but he knew this wasn't an option- someone had to break the lovely moment. He beamed softly, and sighed. He then corrected his slightly askew glasses.

"Well, you're right; I should be getting to bed." When he looked at her now her old expression vanished to reveal a transfixed sort of look and almost a want in her eyes; what she wanted though, was a mystery indeed to Harry. Then she shook herself out of this dreamy state and smiled tiredly.

"Right." She said.


	2. Alohamora

**I would like to thank my two readers and for writing a review cause reviews are what keep me writing. Anyways, just so you know this story is not going to go in order, it's just bits and pieces of Harry Hermione moments, but not moments that are in the books or movies, moments in between parts that I have completely made up… soo…. **

_**Alohamora**_

After the Department of Mysteries.

Harry's POV

"Where are you?" Hermione's voice called.

"In here; but I can't reach you," My voice broke. . I stretched my hand out into the darkness, reaching for the door handle, but I couldn't see a thing in the pitch black abyss.

"Hermione, I'm behind the door!" I yelled. After a few seconds, I gave up and sat on the ground, clutching my wand tightly; no spell would work, not even _lumos_.

I expected to hear Hermione's worried voice again, but I didn't.

So she had given up too; they all had given up. I was left alone in the darkness and was to remain there forever. I glanced at my wand, which I had gotten at Ollivander's four years ago, for the first time in those years it was useless to me. I had tried everything- there was nothing more I could do.

Just as I hit the lowest point of despair, I heard something- it was the door knob someone on the other side had found it and was slowly turning it. I stood up and pointed my wand toward the door, ready for anything.

"HARRY!" Before I could react, the door flew open and the dim light from the outside sank into the abyss. Hermione had thrown herself on me and squeezed me as tight as she could. She let go so she could look at me, as though checking that I was still there. I saw that her cheeks were streaked with tears. She must've been really worried. Well, I wouldn't expect any different from my best friend. I frowned at the thought, 'best friend'.

"I was so afraid, I didn't know- I thought you'd- but then I- You're okay!" She sobbed and then embraced me again.

"Where are the others?" I asked when she finally let go.

"I don't know," She said wiping her nose with her sleeve, "We all went in different directions- it must have been some sort of spell cast in the room for intruders, probably Death Eaters. I suppose you and I were the only ones who were close enough to reach one another."

As she spoke, I noticed something ghastly. The door she had entered through had suddenly closed.

"Hermione!" I said, gawking at the door.

"What- Oh, no," She breathed. I ran to the door and juggled at the handle. Of course it wouldn't budge- it locked from the inside. I felt so angry; I slammed my fists against the cracked wood.

"That's it," I said calming down, "We're locked in."

"Don't be ridiculous! Haven't you learned anything from spending time with me?" She questioned. I had no idea what she was talking about. "Oh, move over!" She shoved me lightly aside and pointed her wand at the door.

"It won't work; magic doesn't-"I was interrupted by her Latin incantation, _Alohamora_. We both heard a click and stood there looking at each other.

She walked to the door and turned the knob. To my shock, it _opened. _Just like that! _This is too easy- I tried for hours and it didn't work! _But in the end, both Hermione and I found out that it wasn't as simple as we thought.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review if you're interested to see what happens next- I know, they're not love birds next. In review, let me know if you want me to rush into a relationship, or whether you want me to take some more time and just have a happily ever after of love. Thanks again!**


	3. New Feelings

**Sorry this one took so long….**

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione cocked her head, her brown eyes burning with the flames of the common room fire.

"Oh yeah- Just peachy," He answered sarcastically. When he noticed her frown he sighed. "Sorry, it's just… I don't know who I can trust anymore…"

"What on earth do you mean? You know you can always trust me; and Ron. There are so many others too…"

"That's not what I mean. I know I have friends, but… there's so many right now who don't understand… It's… hard." He said, choosing his words carefully.

"Harry, you must realise that the reason it's so difficult for us to understand is because we aren't in your shoes. We don't know what it's like to be sought after again and again by a dark wizard…. Or losing so many loved ones…"

"I hope you never have to be there," Harry said firmly, "and thanks for being here for me." He made a small smile and put his hand on hers.

The warmth was almost overwhelming. He'd been so cold lately, and with Ron in the hospital wing he didn't know what he'd do; yet here was Hermione, ready to comfort him at all costs. They gazed at each other. The look in Hermione's eyes did so remind Harry of a night in fourth year when they were both in the common room on the very same couch. Ron was still not on speaking terms with Harry and Hermione had come to talk to him. It had felt so good then to know she was there, and it felt good now. Harry felt so good sitting beside her, he wished he could stay like that forever.

"Hermione…" His voice was soft.

"What is it?" She suddenly became alert. That alertness seemed to shake Harry out of his wishes and dreaming state and he too became circumspect.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about… err.. What I should do about Slughorn…" It wasn't exactly a lie- for the aching thoughts and questions about his new found potions master still remained in the back of his mind. Though, what he had thought about Hermione a few minutes earlier, he wished he had not.

He knew if they grew to be anything more, they might be sillier than his thoughts about Ginny. Why he had thoughts of Ginny as being more than a friend, he knew not. He figured it was because of the physical transformation that emerged since the last time had seen her.

Funnily enough, Hermione had sort of gone through a similar transformation at the Yule Ball two years ago. It was so odd, one minute; she was the same old book worm with bushy hair and large front teeth who cared about nothing but her potions final. The next, Harry had gawked at the young woman who walked slowly down the steps into the Great Hall. She was extremely beautiful. Like an angel, gliding down the steps and her face- the way it lit up could've made the whole room bright. She was quite simply- the most gorgeous thing Harry had ever seen and in his fourteen-year-old-self he wished that he could have noticed her before she put on that dress. The only person he had been noticing that year was Cho Chang. And as Harry saw Hermione dance around with Viktor, the burning jealousy within him questioned why he'd ever given a whit about Cho. Though Cho had looked nice that night too, there was just no comparing her to Hermione, and Harry did not understand why.

That night at the Yule Ball, as Harry was lying in bed thinking about what had occurred that evening, starting with Hermione and Ron's spat, and of Ron's treatment towards her. Harry knew that Ron was immediately hit with Hermione's incredible transformation, just as Harry had been, but his reaction had been different. He was filled with jealousy too, but, unlike Harry, he took it out on the wrong person- Hermione. He had turned her gleeful, excited mood into a sour one, and worse: into a depressed state. He had been bitter and rude to her, and made her cry; he ruined her night. Harry thought it was all so wrong, and he regretted not staying with Hermione to comfort her, as he had done when Ron kissed Lavender only a few weeks ago.

Then he thought of how he had shoved the thoughts of 'beautiful' Hermione aside that night, because he knew he would have bigger things to worry about, such as the next task. Right now though, he felt happier than ever with Hermione, and he didn't want it to end. He felt deep feelings toward her; the same he had the night when he first saw her become a woman. As he searched his mind for what he felt, he knew it could be only one thing…. love.


	4. Out in the Open

**Your reviews are what keeps my writing! (So keep it up!) And please, feel free to critic and such. Let me know what you want to see happen and such!**

Harry stared at Hermione, taking in every feature. She was so beautiful sitting out by the lake- so serene. There were so many times since he realised he had fallen for her that he wished he could conjure up the strength to tell her so, but that moment had not arrived and it had now been exactly a year. Yet now, as the two of them were out in the early morning before Ron woke- maybe now was the time. After all, how many more moments would they have of peace after this? Perhaps none; and he simply couldn't leave it alone. He would have to tell her. He started towards her from the tent, and then stopped; maybe he shouldn't. No. He shook his hesitation away and started again, this time more briskly. Hermione didn't turn around even when hearing his feet hit the rocks as he went. She merely sat there, gazing off into the horizon. She was sitting on a large boulder and luckily there was space for him to join her.

Once he sat beside her she still did not turn to look at him.

"You weren't lying fourth year at Hogwarts, were you, Harry? Everything changed just as you said it would." She said softly. Harry knew he need not answer. She was only pondering her most recent thoughts aloud. There was a silence between them, in which Harry tried to muster up the words he needed to say to express his feelings for her, but she spoke before him. "Ron still asleep?" She asked.

"Yes. God bless him, he's been so tired out lately since we've had to go on foot." Harry said.

"That's awfully nice of someone who's 'teeth were set on edge' a couple days ago by him." She said rather indignantly. Suddenly Harry was aware that the mood was not quite right for what he wanted to say. Yet, the burning ache inside of him demanded that her tell her now. He was not sure how feelings between Ron and Hermione were now, but he was not about to second guess it, he needed to get this out; needed to lift the load. So, after another breath of silence he began again.

"Beautiful out here, isn't it? I know it's hard to notice with everything going on… but it's nice to have a moment like this."

"You're right, Harry. I'm not sure if we'll ever again be able to experience this…" Harry looked at her again, she looked as though she were about to cry. "Sometimes I really wish we could forget the war." He placed his hand gently on hers.

"Me too." He watched as a tear streamed down her sun-kissed face. She quickly wiped it away and sniffed. Then she laughed.

"Look at me, I'm being so selfish. I can't even imagine how _you _must be feeling… You who is the one who has the most to worry about; the one who has an unexplained connection with the enemy!" Harry wished she had not mentioned all of this, it only brought back the reality of the situation, yet his determination was full and firm; he would tell her; now.

"Hermione…" He began.

"Yeah?"

"I…. err… I've been thinking a lot lately; about everything. And well, also about us. You know, we've known each other for years and.. well.. I dunno. It's just…. In sixth year I saw Ginny suddenly and… but she reminded me of you though…" Hermione looked befuddled.

"Harry what on earth are you talking about?" Suddenly, the growing pain inside him became too much for him to bear; he took both her hands in his.

"I love you." The words seemed to leap out. They could not be mistaken, she knew at once. The revelation which came over her showed within every inch of her expression. Her mouth fell agape.

"Harry,"

"Hermione, look, I know it's… unexpected. That is- I know you have had considerable feelings for Ron, well since Lavender and he, I assumed…"

"Harry, listen. Lately, I have in fact considered what exactly my feelings are for you, as well as Ron. But I just… I can't… I don't know what to say to you. I don't think I love you the same way, and I certainly don't think we should toy with our emotions any longer. I am so flattered. And I am extremely glad that you have brought this forward. There could not have been more opportune moment. But I can't… I'm sorry. I could never be what you need me to be." Once the words had gone into his mind and echoed through he sat there, stunned.

"Yeah, no. That's.. err.. fine, I knew it would probably be a lost cause, I just- yeah- needed to bring it out in the open, so yeah." He stammered. She nodded and then squeezed a smile.

"I'll just go check on Ron. I expect he'll be wanting breakfast." She said. She patted Harry on the shoulder and walked back to the tent.


	5. A Lost Cause

**For supporters: Raise my glass to you- thank you! To Sherman: Gee, I'm sorry it's not riveting enough for you! Glad you like Harry and Hermione shipping anyhow.**

**Harry's POV**

"You- are you coming or are you staying?" Ron's eyes flamed as his eyes bore into Hermiones. I stood there, fuming. My best mate just had it out with me, and now he was trying to take Hermione away from me?

"Fine. _I get it. I saw you two_ the _other night_." Ron said.

I couldn't believe it; would he actually _leave_? After everything they went through, would Ron seriously ditch us in the face of disaster? What was he talking about? Did he know that I was smitten with Hermione? How did he find out?

My heart burned as I looked at Hermione to see how she would respond to that.

"Ron, that's- that's nothing." She stuttered. _Nothing. _Her words stung. I could feel my already wet eyes welling up more. Was _I_ nothing? Was I merely the Chosen One who she wanted to make sure would save the world so that she could be happy with her beloved Ron? Was she in love with him? Ron looked at her once more and then ducked under the flap. She followed him out calling after him, urging him to come back and be sensible. Then I heard it; the noise. He had dissaparated- he was gone. I still remained in my place, too much in disbelief to go out and check if Hermione was still there.

I suddenly woke from my daze and stumbled over to my bed. I sat down with my hands folded, waiting. All was still; maybe she'd apparated with him. Perhaps I was to remain alone for the rest of my life. Suddenly, I heard footsteps against the hard stones outside. I looked up toward the opening and saw Hermione enter. Her face was red from crying, and she didn't look like she wanted a conversation. She walked over to her bed, took off her shoes and lay down.

The next day I awoke to find that she was not in her bed. I hurried out of bed, worried that she had decided to go it alone. I grabbed my wand and stepped out of the tent and found that she was standing next to the lake that we had sat beside just the other day. She had the same serene expression. I walked over to her, and picked a twig out of her hair.

"Do you want breakfast?" I inquired. She shook her head. "You really should eat; you'll need your strength…"

"I'm not hungry." She said bitterly. She then walked off in the other direction. I went inside the tent and found her cook book. I then conjured up a simple loaf of bread and used Aguamenti for water and sat at the table to eat. She didn't come in for another hour and by then I had already covered the table with all sorts of books to see if I could find out anything about Horcruxes that would help us. This was something Hermione normally did, and I was the one wandering around outside, but not today. When she got in she sat in her corner reading Beedle's tales. I wanted to say something; anything to her, that would coax her out of her depressed state, but I didn't know what I could say. She was probably angry with me, and wished she'd gone with Ron. She was probably sad to be stuck with the nerd who told her he loved her the other day, and would much rather be with the one she wanted. She looked absolutely miserable, and there was nothing I could do about it. But the next night- I decided I would.

We had apparated to a knew location out on the mountains. After I had performed the protective enchantments I went in and sat down. Hermione was listening to a slow song on the radio, and I sighed. What _could _I do? I stood up and slowly made my way to her. I then held my hand out for hers. To my surprise, she actually took it. She then stood up with me and I realised something wasn't right. The necklace; she was still wearing the Horcrux. I tenderly unclasped it and took it off. I then lead her into the center of the room.

I began slowly swaying her with the music and then it transformed into a dance. It was a goofy dance, but it was a pleasant one. Soon enough she was smiling widely and I was too. We laughed at ourselves on being so silly, but we enjoyed it. As the song on the radio slowed to a halt our dance slowed as well. We began turning around with our heads on each other's shoulders. I closed my eyes. It felt so good to be so close to her. She was my best friend; I loved her. Unfortunately, she did not reciprocate the feelings in the same way, and I could immediately tell when she slowly pulled away and stopped the dance. She then turned her head and walked away, her expression even more glum than before. This was not at all what I expected- nor what I wanted. Nevertheless, it was so; she didn't love me, nor would she- at least, that's what I thought at the time.


	6. Just a Dream?

RaZzmattaZz -You rock... I cannot fully express my gratitude for your extremely uplifting review on my story, thank you. Pawsrule – you have been with me from the very start, I am extremely grateful and if not for any other reason, I will continue writing for YOU. Sherman, again- I apologise for not coming quite up to your standards, I wish I could- I guess I'm just a beginner. Glad you like Jo Rowling, she is the original and the best you're going to get out of anything Harry! Haha : )

"Maybe we should just stay here, Harry…. grow old..." Hermione's words kept echoing through Harry's head as he sat on the watch outside the tent. He knew staying there was out of the question, but to grow old with Hermione? He'd do it in a heart-beat. Why was it that he wanted her now more desperately than ever before? When he pondered on how he would've died back at Godric's Hollow, had it not been for Hermione, he couldn't help but want her all the more.

It was a cold night; he wished he were in the tent with Hermione, where all was safe and still. When he thought of her all snuggled warm in her bed he wished he could be there too… Suddenly, he heard leaves crunching behind him. He turned to see Hermione coming out of the tent with a blanket. She sat down, as she did earlier that day, against the tree across from him.

"Couldn't sleep," She said softly. She shivered, rubbing her hands. "It's cold out here... You should go inside."

"And leave you out here alone?" Harry answered. "It's out of the question. Besides, I probably won't be able to get any sleep either." Hermione sighed.

"Well," She said, rising from her place, "We might as well make ourselves comfortable." Harry didn't know how they could do that, so he watched silently to see what she would do. She went around grabbing branches and twigs and piled them up in front of Harry. "_Incendio_," She murmured, and a fire shot out from her wand, lighting up the wood. She then sat back in her place again. Harry gazed at the fire, pondering the many recent occurrences since they had gone on the run to find Horcruxes. After a few minutes, Hermione stood up. _Well, that wasn't very long. I wish she would stay. _To Harry's surprise, she had gathered up her blanket and sat right beside him. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She sighed deeply.

"Oh, Harry…" She whispered. Harry's heart beat fast. Her warmth felt so wonderful. He wished he could stay in this blissful moment forever. This is just what he needed to keep his strength.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"You've been so brave, and I've treated you ill." She said sadly. Harry was astonished.

"No you haven't!" He objected.

"Oh, but I have… After Ron left, I acted like a baby. I just moped while you did all the work…"

"Oh, come on," Harry said, but she ignored him.

"What's worst is that when you tried your very best to cheer me up, I turned away and felt sorry for myself again. And after Godric's Hollow, and everything that happened- you almost _dying_… I've realised how much I take you for granted. I feel that for a long time I've pined after Ron, goodness knows why, but it was just him. There was something about him that I wanted; something that I imagined would be perfect for me.

Then recently when I saw him again at his house, and at Fleur's wedding I tried my best to make him jealous… Then when we started off to find Horcruxes, I kept expecting him to disappear, I wanted to hold onto him tightly and that's when you told me how you felt.

While I was pining after Ron, you had always been there for me; every step of the way- you were always there. And I always expected that you would be. But when I saw you at Godric's Hollow, everything changed. Suddenly, you were more fragile, suddenly I realised, that you might not always be with me; and that frightened me… I think I've known for a while, Harry, but didn't want to admit it. I think I love you."

When she finished, Harry's heart seemed to stop. Not just that, everything around them seemed to pause. Had she really just said that? Or was this all a dream, was he just imagining her leaning against him, saying these things, cause he wanted them? He swallowed hard.

"Hermione…" He began, but he was cut off by her kissing him on the cheek. Suddenly, everything warmed up inside him.

"Don't say anything," She said pressing her finger to his lips, "You'll ruin the moment," She said smiling. He laughed. Then leaning his head against hers, he closed his eyes.


End file.
